Shady Belle
|game = Red Dead Redemption 2 |type = Mansion Camp (temporarily) |territory = State of Lemoyne |region = Bayou Nwa |inhabitants = Joseph Charlesworth (former owner) Curtis Royle (former slave) Lemoyne Raiders (temporarily expelled) Van der Linde gang (temporarily) |image2 = ShadyBelleMap.png }} Shady Belle is a camp hideout in Red Dead Redemption 2 in the Bayou Nwa region of the Lemoyne territory. It serves as the camp's location during the fourth chapter of the game. Description It is a large colonial house surrounded by swamps and alligator-infested waters to the east. The house itself is rather large, with four large pillars at the front, two chimneys at either side of the mansion and a fountain outside. The property is abandoned and therefore dilapidated. Large vines crawl up the walls of the house, the water fountain is empty and the rooms are dirty and destroyed. Around the back side of the property is a small dock and cottage, where Leopold Strauss usually loiters during the gang's stay at the property. Location It is located in Bayou Nwa, Lemoyne. It is situated East of Braithwaite Manor, southwest of the city Saint Denis, on the north coast of the Lannahechee River. Just east of the property are sections of marshes, with alligators inhabiting the area. Interactions In the mission "Preaching Forgiveness as He Went", Arthur and Lenny raid the house, where they obtain large amounts of dynamite and weapons. The property is next encountered in the mission "The Battle of Shady Belle", where Arthur and John kill the remaining of the Lemoyne Raiders, including an old man that reaches slowly for his gun whom which you have the free power to kill. The two remove the bodies from the mansion, dumping them in the swamp waters surrounding the house. Soon thereafter, the rest of the Van der Linde gang arrive at the house and begin unpacking and setting up their tents. Shady Belle becomes the site of a large firefight between the Van der Linde gang and the O'Driscoll gang after the latter captures and kills Kieran Duffy. Soon after the Saint Denis fiasco, the gang packs up and moves north, fearing Pinkerton reprisal. Clues are then left around the camp in case Arthur or Dutch make it back home. After the Van der Linde gang departs from Shady Belle, the Lemoyne Raiders move back in and the location becomes a Gang Hideout that occasionally can be cleared for loot. However, the entrances to the building are boarded up, making the interior inaccessible. Notes *The Shady Belle Camp is the final camp that players can still complete camp chores, make donations, and purchase any remaining upgrades for any trophy/achievement. After the mission "Banking, The Old American Art", the camp will have already moved to Lakay and after "Fleeting Joy", no donations can be made and Miss Grimshaw states that somebody smashed the box. *This is last part of the game were the player can receive Item Requests. However they can still complete item requests given before just so long as the gang member who asked didn't die. *On one of the crates on the bridge leading to the mansion is Valerian Root. *On the back porch of the mansion is the Cigarette Card for Dynamite - 1866 - Alfred Nobel. *At the shack to the southeast of the mansion is a lockbox containing Aged Pirate Rum and money. *A lock-box containing a large jewelry bag and money can be found in the mausoleum to the east. *Throughout the eastern areas, including the island to the southeast, can be found Ghost Orchid, Clamshell Orchid, and Gator Eggs. *After the completion of the epilogue chapters, if returning to Shady Belle once it has been cleared out like any other previous camps as John Marston, voices can be heard from around the time the Van Der Linde Gang was camped. Trivia * There are some well-known historical instances of abandoned plantations serving as practical hideouts for outlaw gangs during the era portrayed in the game. In the most famous example that has some parallels with the Van der Linde gang's seizure of Shady Belle, Jesse James and his gang once followed up a heist by escaping and taking shelter in abandoned buildings of what was known as the Kemp Plantation near St. Joseph, Louisiana in 1879. Gallery File:Shady bell.png Navigation de:Shady Belle Category:Locations Category:Redemption II Locations Category:Lemoyne